Take a Bow
by Haruka Suko
Summary: 1+3, songfic, Trowa left Heero, he wasn't ready, now Heero deals...


Title: Take a Bow  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17x@a...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
Pairing: 1+3  
Rating: R  
Warning: slight OOC, angst, sad  
Notes: The song Take a Bow is Madonna's great song! Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!!  
~=lyric  
/=video clip  
  
The radio played on his computer;  
  
~Take a bow, the night is over   
This masquerade is getting older   
Light are low, the curtains down   
There's no one here   
[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]   
Say your lines but do you feel them   
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]   
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star   
[One lonely star you don't know who you are] ~  
  
Heero sat at his computer as usual, typing away but not his usual missions. His mind was somewhere else. He and Trowa had been over for two weeks now, but it still killed him every time he saw him. No, Trowa hadn't left him for anyone, he just said that he didn't feel right. Heero took it hard, Trowa was the first and only person he had ever opened up to and had let seen him vulnerable.  
  
~I've always been in love with you [always with you]   
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]   
You took my love for granted, why oh why   
The show is over, say good-bye ~  
  
Heero clicked on a folder. The folder open to reveal video clips that he had taken. He clicked the first one. Heero sat back contentedly as he watched one of Trowa's performances at the circus, he watch the graceful boy flip and bow. The crowd cheered.  
  
~Make them laugh, it comes so easy   
When you get to the part   
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]   
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown   
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]   
Wish you well, I cannot stay   
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]   
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star   
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are] ~  
  
He continued watching for hours at different clips, tears gathered in his eyes.   
  
/Trowa was taking a shower, washing his hair and body, you could only see from his waist up as Trowa was sensually washing his body and hair.  
  
/Heero was pounding into Trowa on their shared bed, Trowa moaning Heero's name. "I love you..." Heero had told him...Trowa never had replied.  
  
~All the world is a stage [world is a stage]   
And everyone has their part [has their part]   
But how was I to know which way the story'd go   
How was I to know you'd break   
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]   
You'd break my heart ~  
  
Heero watched the clips, tears silently rolling down his stern face. Heero deleted the clips one by one after watching each one, one by one. He was so caught up in his hurt, grief and pain, he hadn't realized he was being watched by the person that caused it.   
  
~I've always been in love with you   
[I've always been in love with you]   
Guess you've always known   
You took my love for granted, why oh why   
The show is over, say good-bye ~  
  
Trowa watched the heartfelt picture of Heero, listening to that sad song, because of him. Heero changed greatly sense the war was over. They had discovered each other and how to feel again, but Heero change much to fast and much more then Trowa had, and he wasn't ready when Heero had told him he loved him. No, instead he had rejected Heero and left him, simply because of that. And in the process, Heero would look at him pleadingly and hopefully only to be rejected silently over and over again.   
  
~I've always been in love with you [always with you]   
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]   
You took my love for granted, why oh why   
The show is over, say good-bye ~  
  
Tonight Trowa had heard the song and its meanings. Heero had done everything in his power to make him happy but Trowa wasn't ready and...didn't want it. Now Heero was hurt and confuse and he knew that he felt betrayed and stupid for hoping such things with him, but Trowa did miss him...a lot.  
  
Trowa stepped out of the doorway and back into the hallway and leaned again the wall, he sighed as he turned his head towards the open door which he had momentarily stood in.   
  
*I miss you Heero...I'm sorry* Trowa thought as he walked away one last time.  
  
~Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye   
Say good-bye ~  
  
OWARI 


End file.
